Kennedys Mörder
21. November 1963. Washington, District of Columbia, Vereinigte Staaten.thumb|160px „Es ist der 21. November 1963, Sie hören Radio Maryland, hier ist Kelly Cerellis mit den Nachrichten. Umfrage-Debakel: Kennedy fürchtet um seine Wiederwahl in einem Jahr. Präsident Kennedy hat laut der neusten Gallup-Umfrage ein vorläufiges Popularitätstief erreicht. Nur noch 52 % der Befragten zeigten sich zufrieden mit seiner Amtsführung, 45 % waren nicht zufrieden. Am höchsten ist die Unzufriedenheit mit ihm in den südlichen Swing States, die seine Wahl vor drei Jahren sicherten, vor allem mit dem Hintergrund des Civil Rights Act's. Im Vorfeld der Texas-Reise Kennedys dürfte der Präsident damit weiter unter Druck geraten…“ Kennedy. Dieser Name löste Hass in ihm aus. John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Ein Emporkömmling, Verräter am Vaterland. Jack nannten ihn die Leute. “Hit the Road, Jack“, dachte er sich immer, wenn er diesen Spitznamen hörte. Jack wird die USA an den Abgrund bringen. Jack hat fast eine Eskalation wegen Kuba riskiert. Jack, ihn liebten sie deswegen, die Leute. Jack will Israels Atomprogramm unterbinden. Jack. Ein notorischer Frauenheld, Betrüger, Fremdgeher. Wen hat Jack nicht alles schon im Bett gehabt? Marilyn Monroe. Ellen Rometsch. Und das, während Jacqueline sich um die Kinder kümmerte. Jack. Jack. Jack. Kennedy hatte sich in den knapp drei Jahren seiner Präsidentschaft einige Feinde gemacht. Durch seine Außenpolitik. Durch seine Bürgerrechtspolitik. Durch seine Affären. Dass Kennedys größter Feind es jedoch so weit bringen würde, dessen Mord zu veranlassen, das hätte JFK zu Lebzeiten nie erwartet. Evelyn Lincoln, bereits seit Kennedys Zeit als Senator eine der engsten Vertrauten des Präsidenten und seine Privatsekretärin im Weißen Haus, betrat sein Zimmer. Er, mit finsterer Miene am Schreibtisch sitzend, das Radio gerade ausgeschaltet, Zigarre rauchend, drehte sich um und blickte zu Lincoln. Sie, mit ihren kurzgeschnittenen, braunen Haaren, ihrer blauen Bluse und ihrer Perlenkette sowie ihrem freundlich-naivem Blick eine regelrechte Engelsgestalt. Die Unschuld in Person. Kennedy konnte sich blind auf sie verlassen. Dass es anders war, würde er nie herausfinden.thumb|198px Als JFK als Senator für Massachusetts in den US-Senat gewählt wurde, wurde Evelyn Lincoln seine treuste, rechte Hand. Sie erledigte die postalischen Geschäfte. Sie arrangierte Meetings. Sie hatte einige Bekanntschaften, die Kennedys Karriere deutlich voranbrachten. Und Kennedy verließ sich auf sie. Nach seiner Wahl zum Präsidenten wurde er aber anders. Der Alkohol, die Medikamente veränderten ihn. Immer wieder wurde er übergriffig. Mehrfach. Sie hätte an die Presse gehen können. Doch wer würde ihr Glauben schenken? Der gottgleiche Präsident. Der Teflon-Präsident, wie man ihn spöttisch auch nannte. Alles perlte an ihm ab. Seine Affären, sexuellen Übergriffe, Medikamentensucht. Sie hätte kündigen können. Doch wer würde sie schon wollen? Die naive Frau Mitte fünfzig, die es sich mit dem Präsidenten verscherzt hatte. „Hier sind die genauen Unterlagen für den morgigen Besuch in Dallas, Sir“, sprach sie und gab ihm einen Batzen Papiere, die wichtigen Dokumente für den Ablauf des morgigen Besuchs in Dallas. Nicht nur Kennedy würde morgen dort sein, sondern auch er. Er hatte alle Details, die genaue Route der Wagenkolonne, die eingeplanten Zeitpunkte. Alle Unterlagen. „Sehr gut, Madam“, sagte er zu ihr mit einem leicht verschmitzten Lächeln, „ab übermorgen werden uns die gottverdammten Kennedys nie wieder auf die Nerven gehen. Das ist ein Versprechen.“ „Ich hoffe doch“, entgegnete sie mit erwartungsvollem Blick, „Glauben Sie mir, jeder will ihn loswerden, aber Sie lassen Taten folgen.“ Er wusste, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde. Er würde morgen mit dabei sein, bei Kennedys Tour durch Dallas, und er würde sozusagen aus der ersten Reihe mitansehen, wie Kennedy verenden würde. Der Plan war ausgefeilt und 1A. Um an das Kaliber solcher Connections zu kommen, wie er sie hatte, da musste man streng geheim arbeiten. Die Leute, die er engagiert hatte, waren perfekt ausgerüstet. Und er hatte ihnen auch etwas anzubieten. Nicht nur Monetäres, sondern er wusste, wie man ihnen Einfluss geben könnte. Sonst hätten sie es nie gemacht. Monatelang wartete er auf diesen Tag. Morgen würde sein Traum Realität werden. Er drückte seine Zigarre aus. „Dieser gottverdammte Jack.“ 22. November 1963. Dallas, Texas, Vereinigte Staaten. Strahlender Sonnenschein. Menschen, die ihrem Präsidenten zujubeln. Ältere, die sich wegen seiner Amtsführung keine Sorgen um die Zukunft ihrer Enkel machen müssen. Jüngere, für die er einer von ihnen ist. Weiße, die in ihm jemanden sehen, der das Land vereint. Afroamerikaner, für die er der Held ist, da er ihnen auch im Süden Anerkennung gibt. Seine Feinde waren nicht an jenem Tag in Dallas. Das dachte er zumindest. Die Rechten, die seine Bürgerrechtspolitik verachteten. Die Evangelikalen, für die er als Katholik ein Dorn im Auge war. Die Kommunisten, die seine Politik der Sowjetunion und Kuba gegenüber hassten. Seine Feinde mussten weit weg sein. Vor einer Woche erst, als er nach Florida reisen wollte. Anschlagpläne waren bekannt, der Secret Service cancelte die Reise wegen des angekündigten Attentats. Für Dallas war alles als sicher eingestuft worden.thumb|264px Doch an jenem Tag machte sich Kennedy über sowas keine Gedanken. Menschen winkten, wollten ihren Präsidenten sehen. Er, im blauen Ford nebst seiner in Rosa gekleideten Gattin, lächelte allen zu. Die Massen waren in einer regelrechten Trance. Ihr Präsident. Ihr gottgleicher Präsident. Ihr Retter. Die Frau von Texas‘ Gouverneur John Connally, Nellie, im Wagen vor Jackie Kennedy sitzend, sprach zu ihm: „Mr. President, man kann wirklich nicht sagen, dass Dallas Sie nicht liebt.“ „Nein, das kann man ganz sicher nicht sagen“, entgegnete Kennedy. 12:30 Uhr. Schuss. Nummer eins. Fehlgeschlagen. Schuss. Nummer zwei. Treffer. Hals von Kennedy getroffen. Blut spritzt heraus. Connally ebenfalls verwundet. Schuss. Nummer drei. Treffer. Kopfschuss. Rechte Kopfhälfte Kennedys explodiert. Schädel aufgeplatzt. First Lady schreit. Klettert auf den Wagen. Blut ihres Mannes bedeckt ihren Mantel. Menschen schreien. Ihr Präsident. Was ist mit ihrem Präsidenten? CBS News. 14 Uhr. Walter Cronkite sprach: „''Aus Dallas, Texas, kam der Bericht, dass Präsident Kennedy um kurz nach 1 Uhr Central Standard Time, nach dem verheerenden Attentat verstorben ist, vor 38 Minuten.“ Stille in allen Haushalten der Amerikaner. 23. November 1963. Washington, District of Columbia, Vereinigte Staaten. Evelyn Lincoln betrat sein Büro. Er, dort sitzend vor Akten, wieder eine Zigarre rauchend, lächelte sie an. „Es ist vollbracht“, sagte sie grinsend. „In der Tat“, erwiderte er, „Behörden haben Lee Harvey Oswald festgenommen, irgendeinen lumpigen Marinesoldaten. Ist ein Kommunist im Visier der Hauptermittlungen, alles läuft also nach Plan.“ „Große Pläne stehen Ihnen ja noch bevor in Vietnam, Mr. Vice President.“ „Seit gestern, Mr. President, Madam Lincoln“, sagte Lyndon B. Johnson mit verschmitztem Lächeln und drückte seine Zigarre aus. thumb|left|200px 'Fuchs111''' Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Theorie